


Using You

by Batfink



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Smoking, Swearing, dubious decision making, post season 2 episode 4 (Viktor), spoilers for the end of said episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Jesse stared at him for a moment.  “I'd be using you to get back at her.”Cassidy shrugged.  “There're worse reasons, Padre.”Jesse lowered the bottle to the floor and held out a hand towards Cassidy.  “I'm not so sure about that.”





	Using You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely Jessidy readers, my name is Batfink and I'll be your author for today.  
> This is my first venture into Preacher fic territory, hope no-one minds. I usually skulk around in the Marvel fandom.
> 
> This follows on from the end of episode 4. Episode 5 hasn't shown in the UK yet so not sure what really happens, but if it was up to me it would be this.
> 
> Have at it...

“He's my husband!” Tulip exclaimed and Jesse froze. Tulip kept talking but Jesse couldn't make out the words. His ears had gone fuzzy, like he'd stuck his head under water. He released Viktor and scrambled back, staggering to his feet.

“You slept with him?” He asked incredulous. Some how, through the white noise he made out her positive response. “Fuck!” He exclaimed turning for the door. Tulip grabbed his arm but he jerked it free. “Fuck.” He stated again as he made for the stairs. He needed to get out. He needed to get away.

Tulip followed him into the corridor. He dragged Genesis up from the depths. “ **STOP.** ” He commanded and Tulip seized in place. Although unable to move she was still able to yell after him but Jesse ignored her.

He kept walking until he was out of the house and along the street. Had no idea how he managed to find his way back to the Frenchman's house. No idea he had been leaning against the door, finger on the bell until the door popped open and he fell forward into Cassidy's arms.

Cassidy quickly dragged Jesse inside and slammed the door shut against the sunlight. “Come on, Padre.” He sighed hauling Jesse towards the bedroom. He pushed him onto the bed.

“I...” Jesse began. “She...” He tried again.

“I know.” Cassidy replied softly. “She called. I told her to just give you some space. We can meet up with her later when you are ready.”

Jesse flopped backwards onto the bed. “How could she?”

Cassidy sat down beside Jesse on the bed. “You're asking the wrong fella if you want answers on why women do things.” Cassidy shrugged. “A century plus of life will teach ya many things, but that ain't one of 'em.” He stretched over to the dresser at the end of the bed and snagged the bottle of Ratwater that sat there. Uncapping it he took a quick swig before turning to Jesse. “Come on now, Padre. Sit up and take your medicine.”

Jesse lifted his head and saw Cassidy waggling the bottle. He snatched it from his hand and sat up taking a large gulp.

They sat together, knees touching, shoulders bumping as the alcohol and then a cigarette was passed back and fore between them. Jesse could have lit his own, but there was something comforting about sharing with the vampire.

He didn't understand why Cassidy had taken an interest in him. Had decided to follow him on this dangerous and, he could admit it, crazy journey, but he was glad he had.

 

By the time the bottle was almost empty, Jesse felt the need to talk. “She was the only one, Cass.” He sighed.

“Course she was, mate. Love o yer life and all that pish.” Cassidy replied.

“No.” Jesse frowned. “That's not what I meant. She's the only person I've ever...” He pulled a face. “You know... been with.”

Cassidy blinked and took a swig from the bottle before talking. “Oh!” Was all he managed at first, passing back the bottle. “Padre.” He sighed. “There's something I've been meaning to t'tell ya. Something Tulip made me promise not t'.”

Jesse turned his head slowly to look at him. “What?” He rasped.

“When I met Tulip.” Cassidy paused, pulled the bottle from Jesse's hand only to find it empty. “I didn't know you and her were... you know.” Cassidy rubbed his hand over his face. “We fucked.” He blurted.

Jesse glanced down at the empty bottle dangling from Cassidy's fingers. “I see.” He whispered before flopping back onto the bed once again.

Cassidy turned to look back at him. “Uh, Jess?” Cassidy ventured.

“We got any more alcohol?” Jesse asked.

“Let me, uh, lemme find out.” Cassidy stood and bolted from the room returning moments later with a bottle of bourbon. “Here.” He held the bottle out towards Jesse who slowly pushed himself back up to sitting and swiped the bottle from Cassidy's outstretched hand.

Twisting viciously he removed the cap and brought the bottle to his lips. He had downed more than three quarters of the bottle before Cassidy reacted. “Jay-zus, Padre.” He grabbed the bottle from Jesse's hand. “Leave some for the rest of us will ya?”

Jesse glared at him but didn't try to take the bottle back, instead digging around for another cigarette. He lit it with fumbling hands, took a deep drag and promptly passed out.

Cassidy leaned down and snapped up the cigarette before it had a chance to burn him and stuck it between his own lips. Grabbing Jesse's ankles he manhandled him onto the bed proper before pulling off Jesse's cowboy boots. Tossing them to the floor he then removed Jesse's collar before opening the top few buttons on his shirt so that he could breathe easier.

With a sigh, Cassidy crossed the room to where a chair was and brought it across to the side of the bed where he settled into it to wait, putting his feet up on the end of the bed and slouching down. Jesse was bound to be out for a while but Cassidy didn't want to risk him choking in his sleep if he decided to throw up all that alcohol.

 

It took nearly six hours, but finally Jesse stirred with a groan. He flailed slightly as he tried to sit up, squinting in the dying sunlight that was filtered golden through the curtains. He reached out towards Cassidy and pulled the bourbon bottle from his loose fingers.

Bringing the bottle to his lips, he took a swig, then gagged before sputtering. “What the hell?” He frowned at first the bottle and then Cassidy.

“I refilled it with water.” Cassidy chuckled. “Figured it was the only way to get ya t' drink it.”

“What the hell would I want to be drinking water for?” Jesse growled.

“Well, fun as it might be, you cannae spend the rest o yer life pished.” Cassidy replied.

Jesse eyed him. “Unlike you?”

“I'm immortal.” Cassidy shrugged. “No liver transplants required.”

Jesse scowled at him and grudgingly raised the bottle back to his lips while Cassidy sparked a cigarette before passing it across.

Jesse placed the cigarette between his lips and flopped back, the bottle dangling over the side of the bed. “What am I going to do?” He asked.

“Well, Padre.” Cassidy licked his lips as he glanced across at Jesse who was propped on the pillows, watching him through half closed eyes. “They say the best way to get ower someun, is to get under someun new.”

Jesse huffed out a laugh. “Was that a come on, Cass?”

Cassidy waggled his eyebrows and moved his foot, toes pushing at Jesse's calf. “D'ye wan' it t' be, Padre?”

Jesse stared at him for a moment. “I'd be using you to get back at her.”

Cassidy shrugged. “There're worse reasons, Padre.”

Jesse lowered the bottle to the floor and held out a hand towards Cassidy. “I'm not so sure about that.”

Cassidy reached out and took Jesse's hand, allowed himself to be pulled forward onto the bed, onto Jesse. He plucked the cigarette from Jesse's lips and held it aside while he leaned down to kiss him.

“Let me worry about that, Padre.” He replied, leaning back and taking a drag of the cigarette before kissing him again. It was a slow kiss. Lips parting cautiously, tongues touching gingerly at first and then with more conviction as they each grew more invested in the moment. Jesse's beard brushed against Cassidy's chin and he had a moment to think what Tulip would have to say when she saw him with beard burn.

Cassidy wasn't stupid. He knew they would get back together. Jesse, for all his strength in the fighting and killing was a soft touch when in came to emotions, cared too much about too many. Tulip on the other hand was a woman used to getting what she wanted. She'd wear him down and he'd take her back.

That being said, Cassidy knew this was his moment to make a lasting impression. To make sure Jesse had something other than betrayal to think about. And, if he was throwing his own feelings under the bus in the process? Well, it would be worth it, he thought as he ground his hips down against Jesse's crotch eliciting the sweetest sounding broken off moan from the dark-haired man beneath him.

Cassidy never pretended to be a decent man and was not above using a situation to his own advantage. He wouldn't deny he was being selfish in this moment, but at least he could make Jesse feel good for a while. To hell with the consequences. Jesse Custer was a sin too perfect to ignore.

Jesse pressed his hips up into Cassidy, hand fisting in his t-shirt and Cassidy smiled. “Easy there, Padre.” He leaned back slightly to pluck at the buttons on Jesse's shirt, slowly undoing each one.

Jesse groaned as the material brushed across his nipples briefly before it was pushed aside along with his jacket and replaced with Cassidy's mouth, hot and wet against the nub, a hand coming up to pinch the other.

Cassidy was still holding the cigarette and Jesse let go of his t-shirt long enough to grab it from him. Stretching out, he dropped it into the neck of the bourbon bottle before turning back and returning his hands to Cassidy's t-shirt, this time desperate to get it off him.

Cassidy moved at Jesse's insistent tugging and helped him get the t-shirt off over his head before swooping down to kiss him some more. Jesse moaned and rocked up into him again.

Cassidy tore his mouth from Jesse's and started a path, nibbling down Jesse's jaw to his neck, nipping the flesh as Jesse bucked up against him. “Fuck.” Jesse groaned.

“Sorry, Padre, we don't have the stuff for that.” He continued nibbling down across Jesse's chest, tongue dipping into his navel as his hands moved to tweak Jesse's nipples. He nosed down through the soft fuzz covering Jesse's stomach and then applied his teeth to the button on Jesses's sinful black jeans before pulling back until the button popped free.

Jesse gasped as Cassidy pulled down his zip with his teeth before sliding his nose against the front of Jesse's boxers, breathing hot air across his cock where it lay upwards against the lower part of his belly.

“Fuck, Padre.” Cassidy groaned. “You smell divine.” He moved back, grabbing Jesse's jeans and boxers and pulling both down, wriggling down the bed so that he could get them off along with the preacher's socks.

He paused then and looked up at the fine figure of tanned skin, taut muscles and dark hair that made up Jesse Custer. “Jay-zus.” He breathed and it was the closest Cassidy had come to a prayer in decades.

Jesse looked back at him through lust filled hooded eyes and Cassidy moved. Hands sweeping up Jesse's calves as he grabbed his knees and pushed his legs apart, shifting his body up into the v of Jesse's thighs. He folded himself down and lowered his mouth to kiss up the inside of one of Jesse's thighs, continuing upwards into the dark curls and then along the length of his firm cock. Stopping at the tip he took a deep un-needed breath, savouring the smell of Jesse's skin, of the blood pooled in this one important area before opening his mouth and sliding him in.

Jesse's hips jerked on a reflex and he moaned, wantonly as Cassidy began to lick and suck, bobbing his head and flicking his tongue. Cassidy moved one hand to Jesse's hip and with the other he prised Jesse's right hand from where it was fisted in the sheet and placed it on top of his own head.

Jesse curled his fingers gently into Cassidy's hair, afraid to do more than that but when Cassidy swirled his tongue before lifting his head to wink at him, he gave an experimental tug. Cassidy hummed and it felt so amazing that Jesse wanted him to do it again. He gave another experimental tug and Cassidy did it again. “Fuck, Cass. Feels amazing.”

Cassidy would have grinned had he been able but instead he settled for lowering his now free hand to play with Jesse's balls. Pressing down harder with the other hand to keep Jesse from thrusting up. Cassidy didn't need to breath, but he liked to talk and didn't want his throat messed up for later.

Jesse's fingers had an almost painful grip on his hair now and his balls were drawing up tight, signalling to Cassidy that he was just about done. Cassidy pulled off with a wet pop and looked up at the blissed out face of his best friend. “Are yeh ready, Padre?” He asked, not waiting for a reply before he dived back down and took the full length of him into his mouth. Jesse twitched violently as Cassidy hummed and sucked, before sliding back up the length of him to dip his tongue into the slit. “Cass!” Jesse blurted as Cassidy slid back down to catch his orgasm as it burst forth. Jesse jerked up off the bed, curling himself around Cassidy's head and holding on tight as Cassidy sucked him through the after-shocks, licking him clean before sliding his mouth free.

Jesse was panting as Cassidy moved, pushing up against Jesse until he flopped backwards onto the bed. Cassidy chuckled as he noticed the sweat damp skin and the mussed up hair of the usually immaculate preacher. He was kinda proud of the fact that he had made Jesse look more dishevelled than even a bar brawl could usually manage.

It took a moment before Jesse managed to prise his eyes back open and get his breathing under control but once he did he reached out for Cassidy, pulling him forward into a kiss. His hands slid down Cassidy's back, pausing when they reached the waistband of his jeans as Jesse was embarrassed to discover he hadn't actually realised Cassidy was still wearing them.

Sliding around his sides, Jesse managed to work his hands between their bodies and onto the button and fly of his jeans, unfastening them so that he could slip his hand inside to close around Cassidy's cock. Cassidy groaned and Jesse pulled up his leg, using it to lever Cassidy over until he was lying beside him on the bed, giving Jesse room to work.

Jesse's hands were warm and for the most part soft, except for the gun callouses that he put to good use, scratching against the underside of the head. Cassidy groaned, hips pressing closer to Jesse as he pulled him in for another kiss. Cassidy had rarely been so grateful he didn't need to breath.

Jesse made quick work of bringing Cassidy to orgasm, grabbing up his own boxers at the last second to help contain the mess. “Fuck, Padre.” Cassidy sighed, flopping back onto the pillows while pulling Jesse in to tuck against his side before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the mess that is Cassidy's accent. It is really hard to write it the way he talks and the words may have a slight Scottish bias since that's what I am.
> 
> If you like this, feel free to let me know below... If you don't, *Genesis voice* **Tell no one.** ;)


End file.
